Operación: VERSO
by Fraulein Mondschein
Summary: Confesarse, algo que para la mayoría resulta una situación compleja y embarazosa, especialmente si de amor se trata y eso, Fanny Fulbright lo sabe mejor que nadie.


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._**

 **Esta es mi propuesta, para la cual me base muy ligeramente en la canción** ** _Cuando estoy con él_** **, de Jeanette. También debo decir que una imagen de la web me sirvió de inspiración.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Transmitiendo, misión para KND Los Chicos del Barrio**

 **Operación: V.E.R.S.O.**

 **V** alioso

 **E** scrito

 **R** evela

 **S** entimientos

 **O** cultos

Era una hermosa mañana en la casa de los Fulbright. Un sol destellante anunciaba un nuevo porvenir. Asomaba parte de su esplendor entre las traslucidas cortinas de una habitación ocupada por una chica de especial carácter y peculiares gustos.

—Pecooosaaaaaaa—llamó su madre—, recuerda que tienes que ir a la escuelaaaa.

—Mamá—tomó su almohada y la colocó encima de su cabeza—, no quiero ir a la escuela.

—Levántate y no se hable más del asunto, jovencita—ordenó con un tono de voz más alzado y autoritario.

Malhumorada y de mala gana, Francine o como la mayoría la conoce, Fanny, se levantó para acudir a la escuela secundaria. Se duchó y peinó su rojiza y rizada cabellera con dos coletas. Posteriormente, bajó y desayunó _hot cakes_ preparados por su querido padre, el Sr. Jefe, en compañía de sus hermanos. Luego se retiró, como es normal en ella, con el ceño fruncido. Nadie comprendía porque su disgusto por acudir a la escuela.

Arribó sin adentrarse en los interiores de la institución, se detuvo detrás de las rejas a contemplar aquel "estúpido chico"; es más que sabido que cualquier individuo del sexo masculino se acuña ese apodo, pero a él, nunca ha osado llamarle así personalmente. Dicho sujeto se encuentra sentado en las escaleras de la entrada principal con sus inseparables audífonos en las orejas. No podía dejar de mirarle, en cuanto más sus ojos se incrustaban, más inevitable resultaba suspirar y recordar el tiempo en el que sus caminos se entrelazaron. Para ser precisos, desde el jardín de infantes, parece el destino haberlos unido, quien sabe si para bien o para mal. Ambos continúan trabajando, como agentes encubiertos, para la misma organización a la cual han entregado toda lealtad y compromiso, esa organización que puede ser el inicio de su relación: KND.

Pese haber conocido tantos chicos e involucrado en circunstancias de índole afectivo, hasta el punto de llegar a tener sentimientos por el chaparrito de nacionalidad australiana del sector V, Wallabee Beetles y por el agente de la época del Renacimiento siglo XIX, ha servido como una clara demostración que a pesar de todo él es… El único que logra sacar su lado tierno con tan sólo una mirada. El único que con su sonrisa logra calmar toda tempestad. El único que con su presencia puede cambiar la oscuridad en luz. El único que hace la diferencia. Él único que simplemente no puede alejarse de su mente, de su ser, de su corazón… Llegó a su vida para quedarse. Definitivamente, la inspira a sacar su lado más recóndito y dulce, en forma de versos. Se le da bien la poesía. No obstante, a pesar de tener en claro sus sentimientos, jamás lo admite, lucha a capa y espada por esfumar ese sentir y seguir dando esa faceta de chica ruda y desinteresada por los chicos y, por ende, del amor.

La campana sonó y eso provocó que todos los estudiantes se adentraran a sus respectivas aulas. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde Rachel, él y Fanny se reunieron en el mismo comedor de siempre. Dejaron sus bandejas sobre la mesa y tomaron asiento, como es habitual, Rachel y Patton, juntos.

—Ah, tengo tanta hambre que me comeré este sándwich de albondigón de un solo bocado—comentó la rubia entre risas y abrió la tapa del emparedado—. Oh, diablos, se me olvido la cátsup, ahora regreso.

La pelirroja sintió un vuelco en el estómago y unos nervios tremendos bombardear su cuerpo. Estar sola con él le inquieta en demasía. Ese incomodo silencio no se hizo esperar. Pensaba en algo bueno que decir para impedir aquel abrumador silencio, pero nada interesante tenía para conversar. Es curioso, normalmente no es una persona de pocas palabras, cuando se encuentran envueltos en misiones, no para de hablar, pero cuando esta con él, se vuelve extremadamente tímida. Lo mismo sucedía con Patton, permanece callado y aparentemente incómodo, con Rachel puede desenvolverse como tal, a decir verdad, sino fuera por ella jamás se les vería a él y a la pelirroja, juntos. El silencio resultaba engorroso para ambas partes, tanto que Patton termino levantándose de su lugar.

—Ehm… ahora vengo—mencionó vacilante.

Con su mirada siguió su andar. De pronto una vocecilla ajena resonó en sus oídos, provocándole un ligero susto.

—Hola—saludó Virginia Sims (número 23), tomando asiento a su lado.

— ¡Ay! Eres tú, me asustaste—dijo con aquella voz que aún, pese a el tiempo, conserva ese tono chillón.

—Me doy cuenta—esbozó una sonrisa—, estabas muuuuy concentrada—enfatizó con cierto tono burlesco—. Fanny, sé que tú y yo no somos las mejores amigas y no quiero sonar entrometida, pero opino que ya es hora de hablar.

— ¿Ha-ha-hablar?

—Deberías decirle.

— ¿Decirle… qué a quién?—respondió mostrando leve nerviosismo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué? ¿De-de-de qué hablas? —tartamudeó—. ¿Hasta cuándo qué? —frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Fanny—soltó una risa—, no tiene caso que los sigas negando. Te he observado estos últimos días y puedo asegurar que a ti te gusta Patton Dri…—quedó inconclusa su frase, en seguida fue ensordecido ese nombre que provoca estragos en los oídos de la irlandesa.

—Shhh, no lo menciones en voz alta, ¿quieres?

— ¡Aja! Ya lo estás admitiendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Noooo!

—Entre más lo niegas, más obvio es.

— ¡¿Qué?! Saca esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza.

Virginia soltó una risita, para después decir:

—Sigo insistiendo, deberías confesarte, cuando quieras hacerlo va ser demasiado tarde. Nos vemos.

Tan pronto se fue Virginia, Rachel arribó.

—Disculpen la tardanza, me entretuve con un amigo. ¿Y Patton?

—Ni idea—alzó los hombros.

—Oye Fanny, es mi imaginación o hace un momento me pareció ver a Virginia por aquí.

—Oh sí, se acercó un instante.

— ¿Para qué?

—Nada sin importancia—dio una probada a sus fideos—, puras babosadas—refunfuñó.

Las palabras de la castaña sí provocaron impacto en Fanny, dejándola meditabunda y con mil sentimientos encontrados.

Durante los siguientes días no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese asunto y tenía motivos suficientes, el hecho de mirar a Rachel y Patton cada vez más juntos, riendo, compartiendo recuerdos, ella tocándole el hombro, él correspondiéndole con una sonrisa, agravaba su sentir y ponía en aumento su angustia, aunque su amiga ha dado indicios y dejado en claro que su relación es meramente de amistad, eso no frena su intranquilidad. Pese a ello, la orgullosa Francine no podía imaginarse tal escena: ella declarando su amor por un chico. ¿Acaso podía haber peor infamia para la desdichada chica?

En el transcurso de esos complicados días, aprovechó para explotar a lo máximo su talento, empleando todo momento, inclusive en la escuela, lo que traería consecuencias.

Un día de salida, entre los pasillos de los casilleros, uno de sus versos cayó al suelo y después a manos de Patton Drilovsky. El susodicho pudo darse cuenta a quien pertenece singular hoja. No pudo contener su curiosidad y reviso el contenido de aquel inusual papiro, para luego, impresionado, devolverlo a su dueña. Se apresuró y empeño en alcanzarla.

—Fanny—la llamó.

El hecho que él la llamara por su nombre parecía ser un buen presagio. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no por su número de agente. Eso fue música para sus oídos.

—Patton—reaccionó sorprendida.

—Esto… se te cayó, toma—le entregó su hoja.

Lo recibió sin aún darse cuenta que aquel trozo de papel se trataba de algo realmente íntimo para ella y cuando logró percatarse, estuvo a punto de negarlo.

—Este papel no…—espetó absorta.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—interrumpió—. No sé mucho de poesía—guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y alzó los hombros—, pero ese me pareció un muy buen verso—dijo mientras una encantadora sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Estoy seguro que el chico que lo reciba estará encantado. Nos vemos.

La irlandesa se petrificó con lo sucedido. Simplemente, no podía creerlo y tan sólo recordarlo sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso.

"Lo leyó, lo leyó, lo leyó y… ¡Le gustó! No puedo creerlo", se dijo a si misma conteniendo sus gritos y su exaltada emoción.

La felicidad que la bombardeaba era inusual, causando enorme revuelo. Pero esa alegría no perduro, porque Wallabee Beetles y su inseparable amigo del sector V, Hoagie P. Gilligan presenciaron aquel momento que debió ser de dos. Se acercaron a ella entre risas burlonas.

—Oye, ¿no te parece extraño que estuvieran los dos… juntos… solos? —preguntó Wally a su compinche.

—Oye sí, tienes razón. Me preguntó, ¿qué tanto conversaban los dos… solos? —enfatizó esta última palabra.

—Cierren la boca par de inútiles—ordenó sofocada.

—Ay, oyes campanitas—mencionó Wally burlón.

—Lo que no me queda claro, es como a Patton puede gustarle una niña tan gruñona.

—Para mí que le dio toloache.

—Ya cállenseeeeeee—explotó vertiginosamente y ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿Acaso no fue un romántico momento? —continuó Hoagie.

—Ni que lo digas, eso fue más romántico que escuchar una canción de Luis Miguel.

—Les dije que se callaraaaaaan—insistió impetuosamente.

—Patton y Fanny—comenzaron a cantar como un par de niños—, son novios, son novios, se abrazan, se quieren, se aman, se dan sus besitos—rompieron en risa.

La malhumorada chica puso sus ojos en llamas y en ese momento ambos chicos empezaron a temblar, retractándose de haberse atrevido a tanto. Furiosa y echando chispas les dio la golpiza de su vida.

—Y si le dicen a alguien… ¡Los matoooo! Inmaduros… inútiles.

Olvidando aquel pequeño incidente, sus pensamientos abrieron paso a lo primero acontecido y dejo escapar un suspiro. Ese acontecimiento dejo huella en ella, aflorando sentimientos que resultaban cada vez más obvios y difíciles de erradicar, hasta tal grado de aceptarlo y pensar en aquello que tanto en su vida se negó hacer: confesarse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que mediante un verso. No podía más fingir amistad por aquel que siente amor, no podía más aparentar esa chica ruda, no podía más ahogar su sentimiento, no podía más con ese mar de sufrimiento, era hora de ser sincera con ella misma y, principalmente, con él. Así se propuso hacerlo y escribió un poema. Colocó toda su alma en aquella hoja... en aquellas letras, desahogando toda esa carga que llevaba bajo sus hombros, dejando alivio en su corazón. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado, pero ahora era momento de hacer lo realmente difícil: entregárselo, lo cual le resulto misión imposible. Toda oportunidad que tuvo la desperdicio inútilmente, era incapaz de poner en sus manos su valioso escrito.

¿Cómo es posible que la chica que se ha enfrentado a las más peligrosas y arriesgadas misiones de su vida no pudiera hacer algo que, aparentemente, resultaría tan sencillo? ¿Cómo es posible que aquella chica tan atrevida se volviera tan cobarde?

Fácil, es una persona que pocas veces demuestra y expresa sus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial al sexo opuesto. Aun así no se rindió, es obstinada. No puede flaquear en su misión, la cual designo como la más importante de su vida, ningún pretexto es válido para retractarse, no hay vuelta atrás, no puede más acallar el sentimiento que le aturde.

En la tarde, respiro hondo y, osada, fue a su casa. En el camino se decía: "Tú puedes enfrentar esto, ¡vamos!, has hecho frente a los peores peligros… Tú puedes", sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta: "No, no puedo, soy incapaz de hacerlo. Que locura tan grande, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Soy una tonta".

Dándose por derrotada y abandonando toda esperanza, huyó al parque, donde, decidida, arrojaría a un riachuelo esa patética hoja, así la denominaba, patética y estúpida.

Llegando, pareciendo obra y capricho del destino, lo vio ahí, tendido sobre el césped con sus audífonos en las orejas y el sol iluminando su rostro. Se quedó de pie, inerte, sin aliento, con el corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente y ese papiro aferrándose a sus manos. El chico de oscuros cabellos no tardó en percatarse de su turbada e inmóvil persona. Se quitó los audífonos, los coloco en su cuello y se puso de pie.

—Fanny…—espetó sorprendido—. Hola.

Ni un "hola" fue capaz de brindar a aquel que le es tan querido, parece haber olvidado toda palabra. A punto de darse la vuelta y huir, evocó la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Se acercó paulatinamente y estando frente a él, cabizbaja, porque le era imposible mirarle a los ojos, con un ligero rubor en su rostro y las manos titubeantes, cumplió su misión, la más compleja de su vida: colocó aquel valioso escrito en sus manos y con ello, hizo lo que nunca en su vida imagino ser… por primera vez, ser sincera.

 **Fin de la transmisión**

* * *

 **Espero no haya resultado tan... empalagoso o cursi. Sé que la idea no es tan original y que puede ser un tema bastante común, pero al pensar en el personaje de número 86, por esa personalidad, me inspiró a escribir esto. Quizá fue predecible, por ello decidí darle un factor "sorpresa" y cortar el fic para dejarlo en la incertidumbre.**

 **Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
